Shoku Shoku no Mi
The Shoku Shoku no Mi (日食日食) is a Paramecia-type Devil fruit, in which the user will be able to make a mock moon phases. Shoku is japanese for “Mock”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Mock-Mock''' Fruit''' and was eaten by Sombra. Strengths and Weakness The main strength of this fruit is it allows the user to create a mock eclipse; Sombra is able to generate a black orb like form in his hands. As he releases into the air, the ball will react with the atmosphere and grow bigger. Until it will reach and get infront of the sun or moon, and Sombra manipulates this balls. So he is able to create a mock moon phase or sun phase if he would wish. This was shown when he manipulates the ball in front of the moon to either lower or heighten the level of the water. It also seems that Sombra is also able to hide in the shadows that this orbs create, other than that the user suffers the standard weakness of the Devil Fruit. Usage This fruit has a number of usages; the first is basic that when Sombra creates these orbs and they go infront of the moon or sun. He can changes it shape to make a phase of the moon or sun that isn’t in season, so Sombra has the power to manipulate this through the orb he creates. He has been shown to have lowered and lighten the water level; he can black out the moon or sun all together and hide in the darkness. Oddly enough, since moon is stay to affect the mind of others and if they look it too long. Sombra has found a way to create an illusion by using this theory, by creating a small hole in his orb to release moon light into the opponent’s eyes. Also as recently discovered by Sombra is that he can create the orbs and make them become almost a whole new world. He can encase himself and his opponents in one of this orbs, of course within these orbs the opponent can’t see nor hear anything. Giving Sombra the advantage in his world and he can be able to kill his opponents. So he has figured out two different powers of the black orbs he creates. Attacks Kuroubu (球体, Literally Meaning “Black Orbs”) the basic ability of Sombra’s fruit, he will create a small black orb in his hands and then releasing it into the atmosphere. It the atmosphere it will react to the oxygen in the atmosphere and grow to tremendous sizes enough just to get in front of the moon or sun. Sombra however, with the blacks orbs can manipulate the orbs and its size. To change the phases of the moon or sun. *'Kurobu Model, New Moon'- Sombra can create a new moon with his black orbs. *'Kurobu Model, Waxing Crescent'- Sombra can manipulate his black orb to create a waxing crescent moon. *'Kurobu Model, First Quarter'- Sombra can manipulate his black orbs to create a first quarter moon. *'Kurobu Model, Waxing Gibbous'- Sombra can manipulate his black orbs to create a waxing gibbous moon. *'Kurobu Model, Full Moon'- Sombra can manipulate his black orbs to create a full moon in the sky. *'Kurobu Model, Waning Gibbous'- Sombra can manipulate his black orbs to create a waning gibbous moon in the sky. *'Kurobu Model, Last Quarter'- Sombra can manipulate his black orbs to create a last quarter moon in the sky. *'Kurobu Model, Waning Crescent'- Sombra can manipulate his black orbs to create a waning crescent moon in the sky. Ageru (上げる, Literally Meanig “High Tide”) Sombra during his control of the mock phases of the moon, he can manipulate the mock phase to raise the waters levels in the area that user is. This was used during the All Halloos eve was stuck on an island and Sombra created a mock moon phase and the water rose up and took the ship back into the water. He also can use this to flood places or towns; of course this has to be near a source of water. Mostly the ocean and he has done this is port towns. Shiohi (潮干, Literally Meaning “Low Tide”) Sombra during his control of the mock phases of the moon, he can manipulate the mock phase to lower the waters levels in the area that user is. These techniques used the most out of, because during a fight that Sombra was in on the beach. Scared of the water weakening him, he had used this to push the water away because of the mock moon being close to it. Senmen (洗面, Literally Meaning “Wash Out”) this is one of Sombra powerful attacks, he will create a mock moon and quickly change it from moon to moon and as a result. The water he is around will be affected, as it becomes restless. It will create a huge tsunami wave to wash away opponents and anything in its path. However, this technique could only be used by a large body of water. Kuromaru (黒まる, Literally Meaning “Blacken World”) this is a technique that Sombra had learned, he will create a massive black orb and have it stay on the ground near earth. So turn the orb can engulf a whole city and make it like the dark ages. Inside the orb, all is nothing but darkness and a person’s senses are through off. However Sombra is unaffected by this, he will manipulate the orb to let him see and others not to. In this orbs he can be a silent assassin and kill his opponents. Kuromaru Puchi (黒まるプチ, Literally Meaning “Black Small World”) this is just a small version of his blacken world attack. He is able to do this to a small group or a certain opponents, Sombra can be able to make the orb travel if the opponent or such ran away. However, since they are in complete darkness they would find it hard to get around. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Kazekage21